swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Rhea
Sergeant Rhea is the initial (a.k.a. Tier I) Freelance Pilot trainer for CorSec Squadron. He is located in the main room of the guild hall at location (-273, -4733), which is 200m west from the Coronet Starport on Corellia. You will need some experience with CorSec before he will accept you as a student. Rhea will give four missions to CorSec Squadron trainees; after completing the fourth mission, pilots will be granted their first skill box. Once you have earned the right to train, Rhea and other contacts (e,g,. Space Stations) will assign duty missions that provide flight experience. When you have gained enough experience for a new Tier 1 skill, return to Sergeant Rhea for training. After you have completed all four Tier I skills, Rhea will send you to Captain Rikkh, the Tier II trainer. Pilot Missions Patrol Corellia Trade Route X143 Patrol Corellia Trade Route X143 Rhea gives you a patrol route to fly. After launching into space, you will be directed to fly to the first trade route patrol point, which can be located with the waypoint monitor or by looking around you for the small green triangle. Eliminate Enemy Patrol After a few of these patrol points, three Black Sun Pirates will come out of space and attack you. Destroy them and head on back to the Corillia space station (which will usually be waypointed for you, but can also be found though the space map). * 3 Tier 1 Kihraxz "Black Sun Pirates". Reward : * Credits : 100 Credits Search for and Destroy Black Sun Pirates Search for and Destroy Black Sun Pirates Rhea gives you the waypoints of possible Black Sun Pirate locations and asks you to teach them a lesson. This is much like the previous mission, but any Black Sun Pirates in Corellian space will do. Destroy 4 of them, and then return to the spacestation. They usually spawn in groups of three, so you will most likely be taking six down in all. * Tier 1 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". or : * Tier 1 Rihkxyrk "Black Sun Bomber". Reward * Credits : 200 Credits * Tip: To give yourself a breather between spawns, try disabling the last fighter in a group of three by targeting their engine or reactor, using the default 'or '' keys. Then, let the disabled fighter float in space, until it either self-destructs (around 3mins), or you are ready to move on and destroy it yourself. This can give you enough time to allow your shields or capacitator to recharge. However, with some missions, the new spawn will appear after you kill only one or two of the first group, not all. Patrol Corellia Space Sector IV-3121 Patrol Corellia Space Sector IV-3121 Rhea gives you another patrol route to follow, looking for illegal activities. Escort Transport to safety After a few waypoints, you will receive a distress call from a freighter being chased by pirates; you are to escort the freighter to safety. At least 5 waves of : * 3 Tier 1 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighters". Reward : * Credits : 500 Credits * Mercenary Bandolier Destroy the Hidden Dagger Eliminator Destroy the Hidden Dagger Eliminator Rhea will ask you to destroy the leader of the pirates. The Eliminator is flying an Awing and is escorted : * Tier 2 Scyk Light Fighter "Hidden Daggers Eliminator". * 3 Tier 1 Dunelizard "Hidden Daggers Enforcer". Reward : * 1000 Credits Duty Missions Once you have completed his Primary Missions, Rhea has some other missions for you to handle: Hunt Down the Hidden Daggers Leaders You are given a series of waypoints to pirate activity in the area, with progressively larger challenges and credit rewards for clearing each waypoint area. Periodically, the pirates send in one of their leaders to take care of you. Escort Merchant Freighters You are given assignments to protect freighters from waves of pirate attackers. As soon as one freighter is safely home, there is always another in need. Leveling Information You have to complete all four Primary Missions before Rhea will train you. Afterwards, for each 7500 experience points you earn, Rhea will train you. Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:CorSec Squadron Category:Corellia NPCs